


Ромашка

by Dai_Ri



Category: Ace of Spades (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Она не ромашка, чтобы петь попсовые песни





	Ромашка

**Author's Note:**

> Ace of Spades создана в 2012 году

Токи ела воздушный десерт с черникой. Школьницы за соседним столом шушукались и таращились на нее. Токи передернула плечами, и цепи на куртке глухо стукнулись. Копна волос из кое-как собранного пучка снова шлепнулась на шею. Да к черту. Кажется, она сказала это вслух: школьницы испуганно вздрогнули. Неженки и ханжи. Подумаешь, она выглядела как ведьма. Ведьмы тоже могут любить десерты. Хотя после встречи следовало заказать бифштекс.

На самом деле Токи не знала, зачем согласилась. Что это за группа — Экзайл? Что у них за вокалист? Пара прослушанных песен на телефоне строили картинку напыщенного и попсового человека. Какой им, нафиг, рок? Если бы Хисаши не позвонил ей: «просто поговори с ним, ромашка, он тебя удивит!», она бы не согласилась. Ладно, пусть. Она просто поговорит и просто откажет.

Хисаши называл ее ромашкой давно. Токи злилась, одевалась и красилась вычурно, ругалась и пила крепкий алкоголь. Хисаши смеялся: «ты очень мила». Урод с гитарой. Вот стоило раз пооткровенничать под его охуенные переливы и холодное пиво, что самые витиеватые кружева получались под Versallies. Хисаши долго ржал и сгибался над гитарой и, пока Токи закипала, обозвал с ласковым прищуром: «да ты прямо ромашка». Она выставила за порог и не разговаривала с ним неделю, но когда он принес ей букет ромашек — простила.

От воспоминаний отвлек какой-то вихрь, шум, торопливые извинения и упавшее за ее спиной тело. Тело подняло голову, потерло нос и улыбнулось.

— Спасибо, что согласились прийти! Очень рад знакомству. Я — Такахиро.

Хисаши был абсолютно прав: удивлять тот умел... Кусок десерта с ягодкой шлепнулся с ложки на стол.

Через десять минут Токи принесли бифштекс — «у вас очень голодный взгляд!» — и новый десерт: на этот раз с арбузом. Такахиро из растрепанного нечто удивительно вдруг собрался, стал цельным и поразительным. Он умел шутить с серьезным лицом и говорить о серьезных вещах с улыбкой. На него оглядывалось полкафе. А он сидел в драных джинсах и футболке с Микки Маусом и болтал легко и воодушевленно. Токи поймала себя на том, что забывала есть и постоянно поддакивала.

— ...нас будет четверо, и название — пиковый туз!

— Пиковый туз? — Токи не боялась символики, но сомневалась, что такой мальчишка вообще в курсе закладываемого музыкантами смысла, у того скорее любовь-морковь. Вот не хватало!

— Рок объявляет войну смерти, делая своим союзником. Мы должны бороться со смертью и быть к ней готовыми каждый день.

— У тебя религиозная семья, да? — Токи говорила тихо, всё ещё не отойдя от обрушившейся серьезности.

— Да, но это мои личные убеждения. О, хотите почитать тексты? — Такахиро засуетился, доставая из штанов свернутую тетрадку.

Токи приняла её с сомнением. По обложке и полям, иногда занимая целые листы, тянулись рисунки. Всё это возвращало к чему-то детскому, непосредственному. Но среди зверушек и растений идеальным почерком, словно напечатанные, прятались песни. Токи зацепилась за строку и не смогла оторваться.

Песни кричали, обнажали душу целому миру и вскрывали без скальпеля. В них были очень страшные, очень зрелые слова. Токи хотела играть эти песни. Играть и петь.

— Это ты написал?

Такахиро кивнул.

Токи смотрела на него и не понимала как. Как в таком светлом мальчике затаилось столько темного. Такахиро слегка перебирал пальцами по столу, но его взгляд метался в беспокойстве. Он ждал вердикта.

— Это просто — можно матом? — охеренно.

— Спасибо, — Такахиро засверкал улыбкой и всем собой. — Обычно меня считают беззаботным, но мне вклинило показать, что я глубже, иную свою сторону. Я еще никому не показывал. Ну, песни. Раньше мы советовались с Ацу-саном, но он уехал...

— Скучаешь? — Токи вгляделась лучше и добавила жестче: — Или злишься?

— Злюсь, — Такахиро подложил руку под щеку, признаваясь спокойно. — И очень скучаю...

— Знаешь, в такие херовые моменты жизни я забиваю голову и занимаю руки. Почему-то именно тогда получаются самые очешуенные и сложные схемы кружев.

— Кружев? — Такахиро склонил голову к плечу.

Токи отодвинула уже давно холодное мясо и вздохнула. Кто ее тянул за язык?

— Да, я вяжу, — Токи ничего не собиралась добавлять, но Такахиро бесконечно долго и жадно пялился щенячьим взглядом. Токи зацепилась за смешной рисунок на полях тетради — маленькое тельце и большая голова с огромными глазами — и вздохнула. — Бабушка научила. В детстве я была очень шумным, несносным ребенком. А это — успокаивает.

Токи вытащила из своей сумки с шипами начатую салфетку. Такахиро потянулся к ней, в последний момент затормозив: «Можно?», и Токи доверила ему.

Такахиро заворожено водил по переплетениям узоров, примерил на руку.

— Токи-сан, очень красиво! Как паутина.

Токи поперхнулась кусочком арбуза и прокашлялась.

— Как раз прикидывала, куда впихнуть паука.

— Справа вверху, но поближе к середине, — Такахиро говорил серьезно, и Токи, собирающейся язвить насчет ведьм, идея вдруг показалась неплохой. Все, что предлагал Такахиро, казалось неплохой идеей. Весьма заманчивой. — Это тоже делает вас глубже, Токи-сан.

Токи растерянно забрала кружево и доела десерт молча и в тишине. Такахиро наконец заказал и себе — эспрессо — и пил его маленькими глоточками. Токи не могла ему не признаться.

— Хисаши называет меня ромашкой.

— А меня — принцем! Ну, в агентстве. Забавная у нас получится группа, — он говорил так, словно не сомневался, что она согласится.

— Мне, наверное, пора, — Токи суетливо и шумно засобиралась: подуспокоившиеся посетители снова на них заозирались.

— Токи-сан, вы хотите петь со мной? — взгляд Такахиро обжигал огнем.

Токи ухватилась за цепь на куртке, присползшей с одного плеча. Она не знала, что ответить. Вернее — знала и боялась этого. Такахиро не осуждал, не насмехался, принимал Токи во всей полноте. Как и Хисаши  
. Сейчас бы тот точно и совершенно безнаказанно мог прогундосить: «ромашка, ты такая ромашка!»

— Получится.

Токи не оборачивалась, но чувствовала сияющий взгляд кожей.

— Я позвоню!

В конце концов, она любила поддаваться маленьким прихотям. И — обычно — успешно.

«Ты был прав. Я в команде, далматин».


End file.
